


Misery Business

by thorkiship18



Series: One-Shots [13]
Category: Actor RPF, Supernatural RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Comedy, Inspired by Music, Jealous Jensen Ackles, M/M, Misery Business (Song), Possessive Behavior, Scheming, Tags Are Hard, Young Jared Padalecki, Young Jensen Ackles
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-11
Updated: 2017-04-11
Packaged: 2018-10-17 14:50:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,615
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10596252
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thorkiship18/pseuds/thorkiship18
Summary: Well, Jensen never meant to brag, but he's got Jared where he wants him now.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Yup. Paramore. Gotta love em for making an awesome song. Enjoy!

It's easy to pretend not to like someone, but it's even harder still to express your feelings to someone that you  _do_ like. To Jensen, Jared is everything. Everything that he isn't. Funny, kind, down to earth. Amazing. He's got this aura--this good boy persona that Jensen wants to destroy...but he also likes it. Even though it's in stark contrast to his bad boy image.

He can't properly explain how he feels when Jared's around. It's like...a shift in the atmosphere or something. He brings joy to wherever he is, and that's kinda cool. Whenever Jensen is around anyone else, however, everything is dark and cold. He reasons with himself that he doesn't need friends, but he would like some.

Some as in Jared Padalecki.

The golden boy.

The one who's dating that popular douchebag, Stephen Amell. Stupid jock. What's he have that Jensen doesn't have? He just fucking sucks, and his parents pay for everything. Not to mention that he's a total ass to anyone outside of his social circle. Jensen honestly doesn't know what Jared sees in him.

Can't be his intelligence. The only thing he's got going for him is his looks.

Jensen smirks as he spots Jared and Stephen walking together. Yeah, Jensen's got his own looks on him. That can definitely be used as a weapon. Then suddenly, an idea hits him. It hits him over the head like a goddamn freight train. If he's gonna get Jared for himself, he's gonna have to man up, and take action.

Show him that he's not at all like how everyone says he is...mostly. He's more than just a antisocial bad boy dusty freckles. Jensen does have a heart of gold. A heart that's only reserved for one person in the entire world.

He just has to make him see it...

****

Step One:

Interaction.

Jensen didn't plan on sneaking into the science teacher's room, and changing the notes in his notebook yesterday, but it was more of a spur of the moment thing. He had to for his plan to come to fruition. So, Jensen switched Jared's lab partner to himself of course.

When they had class again, Mr. Sheppard waa stunned, a little confused actually. It made Jensen a little nervous, but it all passed when the teacher waved it off as him being forgetful. And so, when he announced who would be working together, Jared immediately packed up his books, and sat down next to Jensen with a beautiful smile in place.

God, those dimples...

"Hey, Jensen." He says his name so beautifully. Jensen wants to hear it everyday from now on. "It's finally nice to get to work with you. I know you're a hard worker."

Like an idiot, Jensen fumbles over his words. "Yeeeeeah--mhm. Whatever."

_Yeah, real smooth._

Jared, thankfully, doesn't pay his poor choice of words any mind. "How are you today?"

"Fine." Jensen grounds out. Why can't he just say shit normally like other people!? Why is he such a weirdo!? "Just...fine."

"That's good."

Though Step One was sort of a success, it could've been better.

A lot better.

Jensen feels like he ruined it all by opening his mouth. He wishes silently that he can get the nerve to speak freely without a restriction. Is this fear? No! No, of course not! It can't be, he's not afraid of anything...but why does he get tongue tied when "the boy next door" starts giving him attention?

Ugh.

****

Step Two:

More Interaction.

"So...I was, uh, wondering if you'd...if you'd like to come over to my house after school. You know, to work on the project."

Jensen's clenches his jaw. Holy shit, is this happening? It's part of the plan, right? Yes. Acting like his aloof self all over again, Jensen straightens his face. "What about Stephen?"

For some reason, Jared's half smile falls away, but he plays it off. Jensen frowns because of this. "Football practice. He doesn't...have time to really help."

"Um...okay. Sure. I'll come by."

The bright smile on Jared's face reignites, and it makes Jensen feel smug about being the one putting it there. "O--Okay! I'll see you then! Bye!"

Jensen watches with baited breath as Jared walks off to his last class of the day. He leans against the lockers, and puts his head against them as well.

_Getting closer..._

****

When he's not doing his own work, Jensen's stealing glimpses at Jared, who just so happens to be sitting next to him. Jared's house isn't that bad to be honest. He's not as rich as Stephen, but his family gets by. His parents aren't home either, and both of Jared's siblings are off at college, so it's just them.

Once Jared finally catches Jensen staring, he giggles. He fucking  _giggles_. Jared's gonna be the death of him eventually. What, with him making Jensen's mind race with different scenarios on how he can get Jared naked and in the bed. But then he remembers how goddamned good and pure Jared is.

"What are you looking at?" Jared asks, still giggling.

Jensen grumbles as he goes back to his work. "Not you, that's for sure!"

"You're funny, Jensen. I...You're really awesome to me." The last part is nearly a whisper, but Jensen hears it. He stops, and looks up as Jared keeps going. "I notice how you act like you could care less about everyone and everything, but I see through it."

"What do you mean?"

"I mean...you don't have to hide. Not with me. We've been hanging around for a few weeks now, and...I guess I...I consider you a very good friend."

Jensen's heart stops--

_I want to be more than that to you._

\--but he takes the compliment anyways. Though why is he licking his lips so suddenly, and why is he leaning his head forward with his lips slightly puckered? Before he closes his eyes, he notices Jared do the same, and then--

_**RING, RING!** _

Jared's phone rings, and the moment is instantly shattered. Jensen watches him pick it up and stare at the screen with an unreadable expression. The caller ID days it's Stephen.

"You...gonna get that?" Jensen asks, even he doesn't mean to.

"Yeah." The other boy says. He answers. "Hey, Stephen. What do you need? What? But I'm really busy right now. I'm working on the project with Jensen. Don't be like that, he's a great guy!"

The hairs on the back of Jensen's neck stand up, and he's left curious about what Stephen has to say about him. Still, he listens to Jared's obvious distress. Stephen is no good.

"I can't. I'm working on this. It's important! Whatever! Fine. I'll be over soon." Jared soon hangs up, and puts his face in his hands. "I'm sorry about that. Can we--can we finish this tomorrow?"

Jensen knows what this is about. Stephen's jealous of his closeness to Jared now. Kinda weird seeing as how he's been banging Katie on the side for a couple of weeks now. Nonetheless, Jensen nods, and takes his belongings with him as he leaves the house.

_What a load of bullshit..._

****

Step Three:

No More Steps.

The next day, as Jensen walked the halls to get to his locker, he spotted Jaredand Stephen talking, very heatedly. Immediately concerned for his crush's safety, Jensen sped over to Jared's side, touching his shoulder.

"Everything okay, Jay?"

"Jay?" Stephen sneers. "You fuckin' this guy, Jared? Are you fucking him!?"

Jared, embarrassed, blushes and fiercely shakes his head. "N--No! I swear! Stephen, you're being paranoid. Please, let's just talk--"

"You're not going anywhere with this guy." Jensen growls under his breath. "I'm not leaving you alone with him..."

_This is it. No going back now._

Stephen doesn't like these words in the slightest. Jensen balls up his fists at his side just in case. "Listen up, freak, Jared doesn't want some psychopath like you, okay? I'm sure his parents wanna see him alive and well, not in the forest with his body mutilated."

For some reason, Stephen's words strike a few nerves. Jensen chuckles, but then that chuckle turns into full on maniacal laughter. Suddenly, he rears his head back, and slams it forward, connecting it to Stephen's nose. The bastard goes down, and he fucking  _cries_. Blood seeps through the cracks of his fingers as he tries to prevent more bleeding.

Stephen whines and cries, prompting Jared to try and help, but Jensen's got other plans. He pushes the boy back up against the lockers, and claims his mouth for himself. Jared's shocked at first, and tries to push Jensen away, but he relaxes into it, becoming putty in Jensen's hold.

However, the kiss is short lived as Jensen finds hands on him, pulling him away from Jared. It's the teachers. They're saying something about the Principal's office and possible suspension, but he's not paying them attention. Jensen's just grinning madly at the boy blushing and smiling and waving at him. The boy of his dreams.

****

**Years Later...**

"Hey, honey?" Jared calls from the kitchen 

Jensen looks up from the TV for a moment. "Yeah?"

"So, I hear our high school reunion is coming up. Feel like crashing it?"

Flashbacks of Jensen's years in high school come back. He humiliated the most popular guy in school, got suspended, stole his boyfriend and married him years later. If he gets to see Stephen's mangled nose again, he's all for it. Oh, yeah. This is definitely something Jensen can get into. He smirks.

"When is it?"

****

_I never meant to brag, but I got him where I want him now._


End file.
